Sentiments
by Mealys
Summary: Une chaude journée d'été. Des yeux verts. Un sourire.
1. Chapter 1

C'était une chaude journée d'été. Les New-Yorkais en profitaient pour se balader ou faire les boutiques. Les rues étaient noires de monde. J'étais allongé sur mon sofa, les pieds sur le dossier, dans mon appartement, dans le centre de Mahnattan. Il avait une vue sur Central Park à travers une immense baie vitrée dans le salon. Je faisais rebondir une balle sur le plafond (autrement dit, me faisait chier), lorsqu'une lumière blanche se propagea dans mon dos et que j'entendis une voix bien connue.

"-Nico ?"

Je roulais sur le sofa en me débattant avec cette saleté d'élastique à cheveux pour défaire ma queue de cheval et me retrouvai face à Percy. Ses yeux verts pétillaient et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés (un peu comme d'habitude).

"Percy." (Essayer de paraître cool après s'être battu avec un élastique à cheveux ça craint un peu).

"Salut, dit-il en souriant, tu fais quelque chose cet aprèm' ?"

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux noirs. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ?

"Non."

Ses yeux devinrent encore plus étincelants et je commençai à réellement me demander si j'avais bien fait.

"D'accord, dans trente minutes (il était 14h19, je précise) devant l'Empire State Building.

-Att-"

Il coupa la communication. "Imbécile", pensai-je.

* * *

Je pris une douche et me dirigeai vers mon dressing. Le problème avec cet appartement, c'était qu'il était vraiment trop grand, et vu que j'y étais seul, il ressemblait à un appart fantôme (Ha ha). Mais évidemment, les dieux ne font jamais dans la dentelle.

Tout cela pour dire que tous mes tee-shirts noirs étaient sales (Je ne sais même pas comment faire marcher cette saleté de machine à laver), et qu'il me restait le choix entre le magnifique tee-shirt à chevaux offert par Hazel (Je l'adore. Sérieux.) et un tee-shirt blanc. Tout ça accompagné d'un jean troué aux genous et de Converses noirs.

* * *

Il était 14h47 et je me fendais un chemin parmi la foule pour arriver devant le building (Ces mortels, exités pour un rien. Je me demande quelle tête il feraient si un chien des Enfers surgissait devant eux). Je reussis à m'extirper de la foule et distinguai Jason, Léo et Frank. Aucun signe de Percy. Léo me fit de grands signes avec ses bras, Frank était bien trop effrayé par moi pour m'adresser un regard (évidemment) et Jason me salua d'un signe de tête. Soudain, une main m'agrippa le bras. Je me retournais prêt à jeter un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à l'insignifiant mortel ayant osé me toucher, avant de croiser ces yeux verts si particuliers. Je dégageai le bras et baissai la tête. Mes oreilles me brûlaient.

"Salut, me souffla Percy.

-Euh, ouais...Salut.

-Ça va ?"

Il posa la main sur mon épaule. Je tressaillis.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche."

Punaise. Encore ce comportement stupide.

Il s'écarta et se dirigea vers les autres.

"Vous êtes prêts ? Allons-y."

Percy, Franck et Léo parlaient de je ne sais quoi et je voulus m'avancer, mais Jason me retint par le poignet.

"Tu lui as dit ?, demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ton problème."

Depuis que Cupidon m'avait forcé à avouer ça devant lui, il n'arrêtait pas de me faire des discours sur l'acceptation et ce genre de trucs. Sauf que ce n'était pas ce qui allait m'aider.

"Je veux juste t'aider, dit-il.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de l'aide."

Il soupira.

"T'es dans le genre têtu, hein ?"

Je détournais la tête et portai la main à ma hanche gauche mais ne rencontrai que le tissu de mon jean. J'avais laissé mon épée de fer stygien chez moi. J'avais l'habitude d'en triturer la poignée. C'était un tic que j'avais acquis en étant enfermé dans l'amphore de bronze avec mes grains de grenade.

Jason passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, autour de nous, des soupirs retentirent.

Je fixai le dos de Percy, ses biceps à la musculature présente mais discrète, ses courts cheveux bruns.

"Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche."

Mes joues rougirent furieusement et je tentai de le cacher avec le rebord de ma main. Tentative ratée, puisque ce fut le moment que choisit Léo pour se retourner (comme par hasard).

"Et vous, vous en pensez qu-... Par Héphaistos, ne me dites pas que le grand Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hades, est rouge comme une tomate !, s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est la chaleur, débitais-je.

-Jason, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?, demanda Percy.

-Rien, j't'assure.

- Nico, ça va ?"

Une ombre inquiète passa sur son visage, son nez droit, ses lèvres roses... Mes joues me brulèrent encore plus, et j'osais espérer qu'elles n'étaient pas entrain de prendre de la couleur.

"Fait chier. J'me casse.

-Attends, Nico, tu-"

J'étais déjà trop loin pour entendre la suite. La foule était dense, mêlant différentes ethnies...Attendez, où est-ce que j'étais, déjà ? Merde. Merde. Merde. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. En gros je m'étais perdu. Manquait plus que ça. Je regardai le ciel. Le soleil était encore haut. Pas de vol d'ombre avant plusieurs heures, donc.

J'étais entre un groupe de touristes et une ruelle sombre. Ruelle sans hésiter.

* * *

Plusieurs heures que j'étais dans cette saleté de cul-de-sac. Le soleil commençait à décliner, mais pas assez pour que je puisse partir. J'avais froid et j'avais faim (Oui, ça m'arrive) en plus d'être sans défense. Pas d'épée et impossible d'invoquer des morts, le cimetière le plus proche étant à des kilomètres. Ça m'aurait aidé de pouvoir voler. Ou créer des tunnels souterrains. Ou bricoler une machine volante. (Pas que je les envie, remarque). Ptain. Ptain. Ptain. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?" J'avoue, j'ai fait beaucoup de choses. Et pas forcément bonnes. Mais vraiment ? Je passai la main dans mes cheveux noirs et soupirai. Un caillou tomba à mes pieds. Soudain, des rires tonitruants retentirent au dessus de moi. Je levai la tête. Des harpies aux hideuses plumes vertes se tenaient au sommet du mur auquel j'étais adossé. Un tic faisait clignoter (ceci est à prendre au mot) l'oeil gauche de la première tandis que la deuxième se démangeait furieusement les ailes et que la dernière fouillait dans le mélange de poils, objets en tous genres et plumes que formait sa tignasse.

"Oooh, en voilà un de joli garçon, dit la première.

- Quelle odeur délicieuse, sourit la deuxième.

- Je m'en lèche déjà les babines", grimaça la troisième.

Punaise. Moi, Nico di Angelo, fils d'un des Trois Grands, ayant survécu au labyrinthe de Dédale, été enfermé sans nourriture pendant plusieurs jours et réussi à revenir du Tartare, vais mourir tué par de vulgaires harpies. Genre, ça craint.

Je reculais sur le mur opposé et brandis mes poings. Autant mourir en me battant. Elles reculèrent et chargèrent. Je plissai les yeux, retins ma respiration. Des bruits de pas et des hurlements horribles retentirent à mes oreilles. Je soulevai lentement mes paupières. Un tas de poussière gisait parterre et Percy se tenait devant moi, son épée à la main. Il haletait.

"Ça...Est-ce que ça va...?, souffla-t-il.

- Euh...Ouais."

On resta comme cela plusieurs minutes, lui respirant bruyamment et moi le fixant...Attendez, quoi ? Je détournais vivement la tête. Il dut le remarquer car je sentis son regard sur moi.

"Quoi ?, finis-je par dire, cependant sans le regarder.

- C'est juste que je m'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais autant grandi."

Je le regardai dans les yeux. J'avais multiplié par deux la fréquence de mon entraînement, faute d'occupations (Non, je ne suis pas désœuvré). Mais maintenant qu'il le disait, je n'avais plus à me tordre autant le cou pour voir ses pupilles vertes. Et je me sentais un peu plus lourd. De son côté, il avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et sa poitrine se soulevait d'un rythme plus que soutenu. Ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux verts, qui brillaient d'un vert si étincelant qu'ils semblaient creusés dans de l'émeraude, me regardaient, moi. Une brise fraîche passa.

"Je t'aime."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Un nouveau chapitre mais d'un autre point de vue ! Merci pour les rewiews, les follows et les favs, c'est super sympa !

Disclaimer: PJO ET HDO appartiennent à Rick Riordan.

* * *

Je me réveillai. Un affreux mal de crâne à la tête, souvenir de ma dernière dispute avec Annabeth. Les choses allaient plutôt mal en ce moment. Elle continuait de tout me reprocher, et j'avais craqué. On s'était disputés. Encore. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. J'avais même pensé à rompre, mais j'avais renoncé en me disant que ça allait s'arranger. Ça ne s'était pas arrangé.

Ma tête me fit plus mal, je commençais à voir flou. Je devais arrêter d'y penser, je ne faisais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Déjà si profonde.

Je me levai. Entrai dans la salle de bain. Je passai devant le miroir. Simulai un sourire. Raté, bien sûr, vu les poches que j'avais sous les yeux, et mon teint, presque aussi pâle que celui d'un mort.

C'était comme si je mourrai petit à petit.

* * *

J'enfilai un tee-shirt turquoise sur mon blue jean en entrant dans la cuisine. Le grésillement des œufs sur la poêle résonnait dans la pièce. Maman était encore partie en laissant le gaz allumé. Je l'éteignis. La lumière entrait à flot par les fenêtres. Une belle journée à prévoir. Je pourrais en profiter pour me changer les idées. Je petit-déjeunai rapidement. Je filai dans la salle de bain, créai un arc-en-ciel. Je tâtai les poches de mes jeans, et sortis quatre drachmes, une pour chaque garçon : Jason, Léo, Frank et Nico. Je commençai par Léo. Il était couvert de crasse et eut à peine le temps de me répondre entre deux explosions. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ensuite, Frank. Sa voix était traînante et ses yeux mi-clos. Il me répondit la tête sous l'oreiller. Jason transpirait comme s'il sortait de l'entraînement. Il prit son temps pour répondre, comme d'habitude. Mais de tous les appels, celui avec Nico fut le plus bizarre. Il était la tête à l'envers, sur son sofa, et commença à rouler dessus en bougeant de tous les côtés et se retrouva devant moi. Il portait un léger débardeur noir, qui sculptait son torse et mettait en avant la musculature de ses bras. Il avait un élastique à cheveux dans les mains. C'était ce qu'il était entrain de retirer, alors. Dommage, j'aurais préféré le voir les cheveux attachés. Ça devrait plutôt bien lui aller. Je me rendis compte que je le regardais depuis bien trop longtemps mais ne laissai rien paraître. Cependant, ces pensées me troublèrent. Je lui demandai si il avait quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. Il prit cette mine renfrognée qu'il avait quand il réfléchissait. Sa bouche se tordait en une petite moue et ses yeux noir onyx se perdaient dans le vide. Je souris malgré moi. Cet air lui allait bien. Il avait l'air moins renfermé, plus _mignon__. _Je débitai rapidement le lieu de rendez-vous sans même entendre sa réponse et coupai précipitamment la conversation. Je voyais mon reflet dans le miroir. Rouge Pivoine.

* * *

Les rues étaient pleines et il était dur de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Plusieurs groupes de touristes prenaient des photos de tout ce qu'ils voyaient, des petites boutiques de souvenirs au immenses buildings. Je remarquai une silhouette menue, à la chevelure brune, tentant de se dépêtrer de la foule. Je me dépêchai (autant que je pus) de la rattraper et agrippai son bras. Nico se retourna, me jetant un regard effrayant. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se dégagea. Il se mit à fixer ses chaussures, ses oreilles avaient une teint rosée. Je me rapprochai et lui soufflai:

"Salut.

-Euh, ouais...Salut."

Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Spontanément, je posai la main sur son épaule. Il m'inquiétait. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude et portait du blanc. Pas très habituel chez lui.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche."

J'eus un pincement au cœur sans en comprendre la raison. Peut-être était-ce parce que je n'étais pas habitué à ce qu'on refuse mon aide. J'avais tout essayé avec lui. Il se renfermait à chaque fois un peu plus. J'avais une sensation étrange dans la poitrine. Ça faisait mal.

Je m'écartai de lui, et avançai vers les autres.

"Vous êtes prêts ? Allons-y."

Mon ton était un peu froid, mais les autres ne semblèrent pas s'en rendre compte. Sur le chemin, je n'écoutais la discussion de Léo et de Frank que d'une oreille, trop préoccupé par mes pensées de ce matin. J'étais confus. Mais en même temps, c'était comme si c'étaient des paroles anodines. Non. Je les avaient ressenties dans tout mon corps, jusque dans mon cœur. Comme un doux frisson.

"Et vous, vous en pensez qu-... Par Héphaistos, ne me dites pas que le grand Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hades, est rouge comme une tomate !"

Attendez, quoi ? Je me retournais vivement pour faire face à un Nico rouge pivoine. Ses mèches recouvraient ses yeux d'obsidienne mais la couleur écarlate de ses oreilles était encore visible. Il tentait vainement de cacher ses joues avec le dos de sa main.

"C'est la chaleur", débita-t-il.

Je me tournai vers Jason, ancrant mes pupilles dans les siennes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Jason ?, dis-je, d'un ton très légèrement anxieux, qui me surprit tout de même.

-Rien, j't'assure", répondit-il.

Je me tournai vers Nico.

"Nico, ça va ?"

Il se tendit, et je crus voir la rougeur de ses oreilles s'accentuer.

"Fais chier. J'me casse."

Il se retourna et commença à partir. Je voulus attraper son poignet, mais me retins.

"Attends, Nico, tu-"

Il était déjà trop loin.

"...Merde."

Je me tournai vers les autres. Frank et Léo avaient la bouche pendante et Jason semblait inquiet.

"Prenez la deuxième rue à gauche, jusqu'à un vieux cinéma demandez la salle numéro 87, j'arrive."

Et je me mis à courir. Je ne voyais pas très bien où j'allais, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste le retrouver. Je le recherchai pendant des heures, mon cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Et si...?

Cette zone était l'une des plus dangereuse de Manhattan. Les monstres y pullulaient. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, des harpies, des empousai et même des gorgones.

Je tournai à droite. Si Nico... Si il mourrait, je l'aurai sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Comme Bianca. J'arrivai à un rond point. Continuai tout droit. Il pouvait se défendre seul. Mais sans aucune arme... J'accélérai. Mes pieds me faisaient mal. Je pris à gauche, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je ne contrôlais plus mes mouvements. Mes pieds martelèrent le sol avec fureur tandis que je fendis les trois harpies avec Turbulence. Elles se réduisirent en tas de poussière en hurlements de fureur. Je repris mon souffle. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer dès que j'étais entré dans le minuscule cul-de-sac. Nico ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Ça...Est-ce ça va...?, soufflai-je entre deux bouffées d'air.

- Euh...Ouais."

Je sentis son regard sombre sur moi avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. Je me mis à le fixer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Il craqua.

"Quoi ?

- C'est juste que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais autant grandi."

Le petit Nico, celui qui me poursuivait partout, avec des yeux brillants et me prenait pour son héros était parti depuis longtemps maintenant. Il avait été remplacé par cette personne brisée et reconstituée plusieurs fois, sans jamais pouvoir être complète. Il y a des blessures qui ne se referment pas. Il releva les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me noyer dans ce regard sombre, comme une mer d'encre. Cette fois ci, je ne résistais pas. Une brise passa.

"Je t'aime."

Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Il... Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Mais pas de l'amour fraternel. Le type d'amour qui nous donne des papillons dans le ventre, nous rend triste et heureux à la fois. Le type d'amour qui fait que l'on braverait la mort pour le protéger. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Je le regardai. Il était là, devant moi. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient avec appréhension.

Je me l'embrassai.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et fraîche. Il resta dubitatif quelques secondes puis répondit à mon baiser. Puis, peu à peu, le contact s'estompa. J'ouvris les yeux. Quelques volutes de fumée noire volaient devant moi. Il faisait nuit.


End file.
